Finn and Fionna's Epic Adventure
by xRandom Cupcakesx
Summary: One day a mysterious portal appears in the middle of Ooo. Princess Bubblegum sends Finn and Jake to go see what is on the other side of the portal. When Finn and Jake go through the portal they find Fionna and Cake. They go on an epic adventure and attempt to save both of their worlds from an evil force that threatens to destroy theirs homes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

* * *

Finn's POV

It was pitch black. My head was hurting like crazy. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. "Hello?" I called out to nobody in particular. "Is anybody here? Where am I?" There was no answer. I sighed heavily, got up, and then started walking around to find some clue as to where I am.

As I got up on my feet, I staggered back. My head was killing me. I was dizzy and could barely stand up. But I had to keep going if I wanted to know where I was. As I was walking I put my hand on the part of my head that was hurting, hoping that the pain would magically go away. I pulled my hand back when I felt a warm liquid touching my hand. I brought my hand up to my nose and smelt what was on my hand. It's blood. I'm injured. I need to find some help fast.

I started running down the long, dark corridor. Echoes of my footsteps trailed behind me as I ran. After I had been running for what seemed like ten minutes, I stopped and sat down against a wall. _I need to get out of here, _I thought _but I don't know where to go….. _My thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by someone screaming. It was a girl. "Help me! Someone!" she yelled. _I have to save her! _I thought and then started running towards the sound of the voice.

There was a green flash at the end of the hallway. I ran towards it. The closer I got to it, the brighter the light glowed, I ran until I couldn't see anything but the light. After a while I could see again. I was outside. It was nighttime. The stars were out and there was a full moon. The air was cool and clear. It was beautiful out, except for the scene that was happening in front of me.

There was a wearing a teal blue shirt that was dirty and tattered, a dark blue skirt, knee-high socks, and Mary Jane shoes. She had long, flowing blonde hair that was as long as her. In her right hand was a neon pink sword. Behind her was a white and yellow cat and a yellow dog that looked a lot like...

"JAKE!" I yelled ad ran over to him. He was unconscious. The girl turned around when she saw me running over. "Finn! What are you doing? You're injured! Go back i there. You can't fight like this!" _Huh? How does she know my name? Who is she? Where are we? Ugh I don't have time for questions. _"But I heard you screaming." I protested. "Whatever, just go take care of Cake and Jake. I'll hold him off." she said

_What's going on? Who's coming? _was all I could think of as I ran over to Jake and Cake. _This is crazy! _I thought. Then all of a sudden there was a bright flash coming from behind me and I heard the girl scream. Then there was a loud thumping noise. I turned around and saw the girl on the ground and in front of her was... The Lich! He laughed coldly as she fell to the ground. Then he turned to face me. There was another Bright green flash, and before I knew what was happening I was hit with a green flame that The Lich had thrown at me. As I swirled into conciousness all I heard was The Lich's maniacal laughing.

I was jolted awake as soon as I felt a sharp pain run through my entire body. I groaned as I got back up and pulled the covers over my head. That dream felt so real , but I shook it off and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hey people! I hope you like my fan fiction so far. This is the first one I've ever made so, I'm sorry if it's bad. Also I'm sorry if Finn wasn't himself in this chapter. Please review. Thank you! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Picnic

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It was 5:00 in the morning in the Land of Ooo. The sky was gray and everything was quiet and still in the treehouse where Finn and Jake live. Finn was upstairs in his room heavily sleeping. Jake was snoring and occasionally muttering something in his sleep. Everything was calm and peaceful for that one moment. That is, until the phone rang.

Ring! Ring! The telephone rang loudly though Finn and Jake's house. Ring! Ring!

"Ahhhhh!" Finn screamed as he rolled over and fell off his bed.

"WHAT THE JUNCK?!" Jake shouted.

Finn rubbed his head as he walked over to where the phone was.

"Nnnhhh!" Finn grunted as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Finn!"a cheery voice said.

"Pweebles!" Finn exclaimed. "Wazzup?"

"Well Lady Rainicorn, Peppermint Butler, and I were going to have a picnic and I was just wondering if you and Jake wanted to come too."

"Sure we'll come!" Finn said excitedly.

"Awesome! So I'll see you at 2:00. Bye Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Bye Pweebles!" Finn said and then hung up.

**Finn's POV:**

After the phone call with Princess Bubblegum my mood instantly perked up. I was excited to see her. She was one of my best friends, and I haven't seen her in a long time. I smiled at the thought of spending the day with PB._ Today is going to be MATHEMATICAL! I Just need to tell Jake and then we'll be ready to go see Princess Bubblegum. _I thought

"Jake!" I called but I didn't get a response. "Jake, where are you?"

"I'm in the Kitchen!" I heard Jake reply.

"OK I'm coming down. I have something to tell you." I said as a got up a headed towards the kitchen.

When I got downstairs the smell of bacon was in thou air. I found Jake i the kitchen cooking his famous bacon pancakes. Right next to Jake was BMO. He was dancing in the middle of the room to some music that was playing.

"Hey Jake!" I called happily as I tapped him o the shoulder.

"Yo Finn, wazzup?" He replied

"I just came down here to tell you that Princess Bubblegum was having a picnic with Peppermint Butler and Lady. She wanted to know if we could come over to. I said I'll go. Are you coming too?"

"Sure! PB always makes the best food. Also, I want to go see Lady. I haven't seen her in a while." Jake answers.

"Algebraic!" I shout. "The picnic is at 2 o'clock so we don't have to rush or anything like that."

"Ok, I can deal with that." Jake says

"Can I come too?" BMO asks happily, still dancing.

"Sure!" I say

"Yayyyy!" he shouts.

"Yo Finn, you want some pancakes?" I hear Jake call

"Sure that sounds awesome!" I say while getting a plate full of Jake's homemade bacon pancakes.

**~Time Skip~ **

After I finished eating my pancakes, Jake and I decided to play video games while we were waiting. We were about to beat the last level of Guardians of Sunshine, but then we were killed by Sleepy Sam again.

"Ugh! I wish I could remember the combo move. I hate this, let's play something else." Jake groans.

"We have to go though. It's almost 2 o'clock. We should get going." I said

"Yay!" BMO says.

"Alright let's go!" Jake says excitedly.

Jake, BMO, and I then ran outside. Jake stretched out so that I could climb onto his back. I grabbed BMO and we all headed towards the Candy Kingdom to meet up with PB. Five minuets into the ride, I stopped to think. Something was off. I looked down and then I realized that I was still in my pajamas.

"Jake we need to go back. I'm still in my pajayjays."

**~Time Skip~**

Hey Finn!" I heard Princess Bubblegum call.

She was in the backyard of her castle with all the stuff for the picnic laid out. Peppermint Butler was right next to her and Lady Rainicorn was flying overhead.

"Sup Princess!" I said hopping off Jake and running towards her.

'I'm so glad you could come Finn!" she exclaims "We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Yeah!" I said blushing a little. I looked up in the sky. It was still cloudy out. It looked like it was about to storm up something serious.

"Hey Princess, do you really think we should be outside? It looks like there's about to be a knife storm or something." I say worriedly

"Don't worry it will be fine. I promise that it won't-"

"HEY PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" A voice suddenly interrupted her. I knew that voice.

"Ice King." I muttered under my breath. _What does he want_

* * *

**Hey people reading my fanfic! I'm sorry if it took me a long time to update. I have school to got to, homework to do, etc., etc. Also I sort of had writers block for 3 days so I couldn't think of anything to write about. So Ice King is coming to crash the party. I wonder what'll happen once he gets there. Things might get crazy. Also I'm sorry if you're reading this and your mad at me for making Finn like PB again, but in my mind Flame Princess and Finn broke up, so Flame Princess will not be in this. Please review ( So you could let me know what you think of the story or if you have any ideas or something), follow, favorite, or whatever you feel like doing. I hope you like chapter 2! :**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What The Hell Is That

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"HEY PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Ice King yelled as he swooped down from the sky and landed next to Princess Bubblegum. "What's up?" He asked, pulling her close to him

"ICE KING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Princess Bubblegum yelled, shoving him off of her.

"Well," he began "I was sitting in my castle watching Gunter break some bottles, when I realized that I was doing absolutely nothing with my life, and that I need to get out and be more sociable. So I went to Finn and Jake's house to see if I could bother them, but they weren't home. So then I decided to come over and see what you were doing. _Apparently_ you decided to have a party without me, the Ice King!" he rants.

"Ice King go away."Finn says, cutting him off

"Yeah, you're ruining the fun." Jake adds.

Ice King looked over at Finn and Jake with a sad expression.

"Awww come on! I didn't even do anything." he whines. "Can I stay? Please?" he pleads, turning to Princess Bubblegum.

"Fine." she sighs. "But only if you don't try to kidnap me"

"Yeah, ok whatever." Ice King says.

He headed over to where the food was, shoved Lady Rainicorn and Jake out of the way, and then started eating all the food.

"ICE KING!" Finn yelled.

"What?" he asked

"What was that for?" Jake shouted angrily.

"I was hungry." Ice King said.

"Ice King, GET OUT!" Finn yelled in rage. He was shaking and his face had turned red. He looked as if he was about to explode.

"Oh yeah. Well, what if I don't wanna leave?" he challenged.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" Finn screamed and ran towards Ice King

"Whoa Finn! I was just messing around with you!" Ice King said. He jumped up into the air and tried to fly away, but then Finn jumped up too and punched him in the stomach. Ice King fell on the ground with a thud. He was holding his stomach and moaning in pain. After a few minuets he got back up.

"Fine! I'll go!" he said and stormed off.

"Finally he's gone." Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome." he replied.

Just then a huge bolt of lighting struck close to where everyone was. It was then followed by an extremely loud boom of thunder. Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Peppermint Butler, and Princess Bubblegum covered their ears. Fin fell to the ground. The noise was killing him. The thunder seemed to be going on for forever. When it finally stopped Finn got up off of the ground.

"What was that PB?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea." she responded.

"GUYS!" Ice King called out from a distance.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO SOMEWHERE?" Finn shouts at him.

Ice King then comes into their view. He was running. He ran towards where Jake and Princess Bubblegum where and then grabbed her shoulder.

"Ice King, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed and then shoved him off of her again.

"Princess, you gotta come and check this out. It's crazy weird. I was walking back to my castle when this _huge _lightning bold came down in front of me. I fell on the floor and then when I got up, there was this vortex of darkness in front of me. You have to see it. It's really giving me a bad feeling."

"Okay, let's go check this thing out." she said and ran in the direction that Ice King ran off to before. Everyone else followed her. Finn was right behind PB in case anything happened to her. They where running for a while. Finn stopped to catch his breath while Princess Bubblegum kept running. When Finn finally caught he breath he looked up to see that Princess Bubblegum had completely stopped in her tracks. She looked as if she was frozen.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Finn asked, concerned.

Princess Bubblegum just shook her head. Finn turned his head around to look at what she was looking at. He gasped. In front of him was a black portal that had materialized out of nowhere. It wasn't doing anything, but nobody knew what that thing was capable of doing.

"What the hell is _that_?" Finn asked, completely flabbergasted.

Finn suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder. It was Princess Bubblegum. She saw dragging Finn in the opposite direction of the portal.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

She didn't respond.

"This is bad. This is_ seriously_ bad." she muttered to herself and continued dragging Finn with her.

* * *

**Hey fan fiction readers! :D I finally updated my fanfic. I was busy for this whole week. I had a ton of homework to do. Also I was busy studying for this huge test that I have to take. Also I had writers block (again). So that's why it took me so long to update. I'm sorry if Ice King is not himself. Please review. I hope you all liked chapter 3. I will make chapter 4 soon, but until then, BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into the Portal

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

"What's going on?" I asked Princess Bubblegum. I didn't get a response. All She said was "This is bad. This is _seriously _bad." over and over again. Whatever this was this was not a good thing.

We were still running back towards the Candy Kingdom when we caught up with Jake.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know. There was this weird vortex thing there and then-" I started, but was then cut off.

"NEVER MIND THAT WE JUST NEED TO HURRY UP AND GET TO CASTLE RIGHT NOW!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, snapping back into reality.

Jake agreed and we all ran back to the castle. When we got there Princess Bubblegum asked the Gumball Guardians to be on high alert if anything suspicious happened. Then we ran inside the castle. We got all the way to the back of the castle and then we stopped. Princess Bubblegum then pushed on the wall. There was a rumbling coming from the floor. When it stopped there was something on the floor. It was a door. On the other side of door there was a staircase that lead to somewhere below the castle. Princess Bubblegum ran down the stairs and we all followed.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, a long hallway stood in front of us. At the end of the hallway was a huge metal door with a padlock next to it. Princess Bubblegum put in the password and then the door opened, revealing a large room. Inside of the room were tons of books stacked on the floor, several computer monitors hanging from the ceiling, and a desk with large keyboard in the center of the room. Princess Bubblegum ran over to the desk and immediately started to push several buttons on the keyboard.

"What is this PB? What's going on?" I asked

Princess Bubblegum sighed and then turns to face me.

"Finn, Ooo is in terrible danger. That vortex thing you just saw out there was a portal to another dimension. It can only be opened up by some serious magic that even the Grand Master Wizard can do. I don't know who opened it, but I know that whoever did isn't up to any good. So I took you guys here down to my Secret Research Room so we could figure out who would want to open the portal. Also we need to figure out how to stop it. There's no telling what kind of damage that thing could cause if we just left it like that."

"Oh ok." I replied.

An awkward silence filled the room as Princess Bubblegum went back to franticly typing on her keyboard. The silence didn't last long though, because it was interrupted by a noise coming from the stairs. It sounded like someone was panting.

"Who is that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." I suggested.

Jake and I then crept towards the door by the stairs. We checked out the surroundings and then turned to see what was on the steps. When we did we saw a dark shadow coming down the steps.

"You ready Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"One, two, three, GO!" I yelled.

Jake and I charged up the stairs.

"What the-" a voice said.

When I looked up to see who it was, I crashed into whoever was coming down the stairs. That person fell backwards, taking me and Jake down with him. We fell down the stairs.

"Ow!" I cried as I hit the bottom of the stairway. Whoever crashed into me was laying on top of Jake and me.

"Dude get up!" I said pushing the person on top of me.

"Well, you don't have to yell!" I heard Ice King's voice reply. _Oh great. _

Ice King got off of us and then I stood up. "What do you want now Ice King?" I demanded.

"And how did you even get here" Princess Bubblegum added

"Well before you made me fall down the stairs, I was coming down here to warn Princess Bubblegum about that portal thingy outside. After you guys ran back into the castle, the portal started acting all bananers and sucking everything outside into it. So I followed you guys in here so I could tell you."

"Oh glob." Princess Bubblegum said with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Finn can I borrow BMO for a minuet?" she asked.

"Sure."

BMO happily came over to where Princess Bubblegum was. Princess Bubblegum picked him up and then put a USB cable in his head.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I"m downloading some information and the portal that I collected onto BMO" she replied.

"Why?"

"Finn, Jake, Ooo might not have much time left if the portal is getting more and more destructive by the minute. If we don't do something soon, all of Ooo will be gone."

"So what does this have to do with BMO?" Jake interrogated.

Princess Bubblegum hesitated and then took a deep breath. "I'm going to send you through the portal guys. I was hoping that if I gave you some information about it, you two would go into the portal and use it to try to close it. Is that ok with you guys?"

Jake and I exchanged glances with each other. She was asking us to do something huge. All of Ooo was at stake. If we just stood there, something really bad could happen to all of Ooo.

"Its cool." I answered.

"Good." she said handing BMO to me. "I want you guys to be careful out there. Remember all of Ooo is on the line. If you screw this up, we could all die."

"Don't worry PB. We got this." Jake said.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" he replied enthusiastically.

Jake and I nodded and then we ran up the stairs. "Be careful!" I heard Princess Bubblegum scream. _I will. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else in Ooo. _

We got to the end of the staircase and then ran into the front of the castle. I kicked the door open and the started running towards the portal. When we reached it I stopped in front of it. Ice King wasn't lying when he said that the portal was sucking everything into it. Plants and trees were getting pulled out of the ground and going in it. Even Cinnamon Bun, who was walking by the portal, tripped and got sucked into it. I turned to face Jake.

"Let's go bro." I said.

Jake nodded and then we both jumped into the portal.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up to water filling my lungs. I couldn't breath. I quickly swam up to the surface of what seemed to be a lake. Gasping for air, I slowly made me way towards some land. Jake was there and so was BMO. They were laying on the floor. They almost looked dead. I poked Jake to make sure he was alive.

"Jake!" I called trying to wake him up.

"What?"

I looked around so I could see my surroundings better. There were trees everywhere and no sign of civilization. I turned back around to Jake.

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been really lazy for the past couple of weeks. Also I had to take this huge test last Saturday. I've been chillin' ever since then. I'll try to update sooner next time. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if its bad. I'm trying to do this and I have a headache my brother is running around the house screaming. I should get an asprin. Anyway please fave or follow if you like the story so far. Also leave a review or PM if you have any ideas. Bye! (^_^)/~**


End file.
